coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8263 (22nd November 2013)
Plot Leanne and Nick comfort Simon as they ask him what happened. He's reluctant to tell. Grace threatens Amy to keep her mouth shut and when Faye voices concerns that they've gone too far she turns on her as well. Faye acquiesces. Grace is amused that they have recorded the assault on her mobile phone. Beth drags a reluctant Sinead into Underworld to confess that she made the extra knickers. Impressed with her stitching, Carla offers Sinead a two-week trial and reinstates Beth but takes the £100 bonus out of her salary to give to Sally as employee of the month. Steve returns from college, not having enjoyed the experience. Liz, Michelle and Lloyd take the mickey out of him. Having cleaned Simon up and seen bruises on his arm, Leanne storms round to No. 6 but Tracy gets there first, having seen the state of No. 1. Anna and Izzy are defending Faye against Tracy's accusations when a livid Leanne arrives and demands to see Faye as well. Steph does well at the bistro. Faye tries to make out the incident was Simon's idea. Anna is furious at Leanne and Tracy and throws them out but tells Faye the matter is far from over. On the way to see Anna himself, Peter is waylaid by Tina who offers to buy him a drink. Anna demands to know from Faye if Grace was behind the incident but she swears that neither of them forced Simon to do anything against his will. Kirk continues to give Beth the cold shoulder. Steve hears from Peter what happened at No. 1 and that Amy was threatened too. He, Liz and Michelle blame Tracy for leaving four kids on their own and demand that she hand Amy over to them permanently, threatening her with social services if she doesn't. Steve tells Michelle he's thinking of quitting the night school but she persuades him to continue. A troubled Faye receives a phone message from Grace - it's the footage of their assault on Simon. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *A customer in Nick's Bistro is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Simon reveals what the girls did to him; Leanne goes round to Anna's and confronts Faye; and a furious Liz finds out the four children were left to their own devices, and tells Tracy she is taking Amy to live with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,190,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2013 episodes